Christmas Wishes do Come True
by Bluethunder5494
Summary: Kurt is about to meet Blaine at the ice skating rink in New York. What will happen while they are there? Will they be able to get along again, or will they ultimately have to go their own ways? Rated T for implied mature content. (Written before the Christmas Episode)


**Hey Everyone :). So I guess I was sort of ambitious today and instead of just writing one chapter of my new story I also decided to upload a story that I wrote a while back. This is my first Klaine One Shot and it is from when all we knew about the ice skating rink was from the pictures that were leaked on the internet. I had written this while at school so I didn't have much of a chance to upload it till now. I hope you enjoy it and please review :).**

I walk down the street hesitantly, but quickly. Today would be the first day that I would see Blaine since the_ Grease_ production. I had called him up on Thanksgiving, and we agreed to meet during Christmas break here in New York.

Honestly I have no idea what to expect from this meeting. Things between us had been left in such a broken mess that I'm not sure we will ever be able to repair them, but I am willing to see what will happen tonight.

Hearing Blaine say that he had cheated on me was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to me. Not even Karofsky's bullying could live up to that day. When he told me my heart had dropped into my stomach, because ,out of all the people in my life, Blaine was the person that I thought would never hurt me. However, it turned out that the person closest to me in this world would be the one to also hurt me the most.

Though now when I look back on it, I realize just how lonely Blaine must have been. I hadn't noticed at the time, but when I came here to New York Blaine really was put on the back burner of my mind. There was so much going on with my new internship at Vogue and learning about New York with Rachel that I hadn't even had a real conversation with Blaine in the weeks before he came here. I realize now that even though my life was busy at the time it gave me no excuse to ignore his calls or put off our Skype dates. He must have felt that I was leaving him behind, when really that was the last thing that I wanted.

This doesn't excuse him from cheating on me, but I am able to see the situation from his perspective now. He was drowning, and I was doing nothing about it. Now as I'm walking towards the ice rink I can see that we have both made our mistakes, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we have to stop trying to make things work between us.

As I walk closer I see his face when he realizes I'm here. One of the things I've always loved about him is how his face lights up like a little kid's when he sees me. It makes me feel special; like I'm the most important thing in his life. His face doesn't disappoint, and in fact he looks even more overjoyed to see me than usual.

He skates up to the side of the rink effortlessly, and as he reaches me the smile slowly leaves his face. "Hi Kurt," he says sheepishly as he looks down at his feet, and I can tell that he is still beating himself up over what had happened.

I know eventually we will have to talk about what happened, but right now I just want to see a smile on his face. "Hey Blaine," I smile at him genuinely because honestly I am glad to see him. Even after all that has happened between us he is still one of the only people that can make me happy just to be around him.

He comes to the exit and makes his way off of the ice. "How was the flight?" I ask.

"It was good. Kind of long, but I'm glad to be here." He starts to reach his hand out for a nanosecond before he realizes what he is doing and shoves both of them in his pockets. He looks incredibly uncomfortable, and I realize he was about to take my hand. I hate seeing him look so tense, so I reach out my hand, and he stares at it perplexed.

"Best friends can hold hands, can't they?" That smile that I love finally appears on his face again, and he takes my hand in his.

God, I've missed this. Honestly I didn't realize just how much until right now. My hand fits perfectly into his, and as he guides me to the skate rental I realize that a great weight feels like it has been lifted off of me.

I grab my skates, and after I have put them on I take his hand in mine again. I may have not completely forgiven him yet, but this is definitely something that I am okay with right now.

As we step onto the ice I immediately realize the reason that I never go ice skating. I am incredibly bad at it. As I teeter my way to the side of the rink I almost fall, and in reflex I grab onto Blaine around his middle. "Woah! Are you alright?" he asks out of concern.

As I gain my balance I breathe in, and I smell the wonderful scent that is Blaine Anderson. I immediately feel at home, and as I let go I smile at him. "I'm fine, just have to get used to the ice."

As we skate around the rink hand in hand, with me tripping over my own feet more than once, I realize that this is the most fun that I have had since I left for New York. That's saying something because I have had many great experiences since I got here, but nothing can compare to spending time with Blaine. Just being around him makes me feel giddy.

As the night goes on I start to get better at ice skating, and Blaine even shows off a little after he feels like he can let go of my hand without me falling on my butt. It makes me happy that at least for tonight he can open up a little bit and not be so tense around me.

"Show off!" I yell at him as he does another one of those fancy spins that he is so effortlessly good at. He smiles back at me and does one more before gliding back to my side. His hand slips into mine once again and we start to slowly skate around the rink.

"You know, I've had a really great time tonight," I say as we make what feels like the millionth turn around the rink.

He looks over at me then with a conflicted look on his face. "Me too…" he said. That look really bugs me; it reminds me of the day that he told me he cheated on me. "What's wrong?" I ask while trying to not seem too suspicious.

"It's… just… why are you giving me a chance to redeem myself? What I did to you was horrible, and no matter how lonely I was it doesn't give me any excuse for what I did. How could you ever give me another chance?"

My heart breaks as I hear the words come out of his mouth. I had thought that he had forgotten about what happened between us for a bit, but I was mistaken. "Blaine, I was really angry with you at first for what you did, but after I thought about it I realized that we had both made mistakes in the past couple of months. Honestly me ignoring you was probably just as bad as what you did to me. You were still trying so hard to set up Skype dates and phone calls, while I was busy learning about New York and ultimately being a horrible boyfriend by missing those dates. I have no idea how that must have made you feel, and all that I can say is that I am incredibly sorry." I look at him to try and show him how much I regret ignoring him. "So, you see, we have both made mistakes, but that doesn't mean that we can't try and fix them."

He looks up at my last words as if he is wondering exactly what I mean by fixing things. "I mean that, if you are willing to try and make us work again, than I am too." At that he smiles at me with the biggest grin I have seen all night.

"Kurt, I've wanted you to say those words for so long. I knew it was selfish of me to want you after what I did to you, so I wasn't going to bring it up myself. If you are willing to try again though, then of course I am willing to see what would happen."

As we continue to skate around the rink I notice that both of us seem to be a lot happier than we were before. I hadn't realized just how much what had happened had been weighing on us. I hesitate for a second, but decide to put my arm around his waist anyways. There was still a lot of trust that would have to be built up between us, but right now I just want to be close to him.

He starts for a second after I put my arm around him, but when he realizes what I'm doing he relaxes into my touch and puts his arm around my shoulders. As we skate around the rink I realize that it seems to be getting really dark.

"Maybe we should head back to get our shoes," I say reluctantly. He nods, but I can see that he isn't ready for this night to end either.

After we have put back on our shoes I make my way over to him. "Would you maybe want to come back to Rachel and I's place?"

He looks happy that I asked him, and I'm glad I made the right decision on keeping the night going. "I would love that." He smiles happily at me and, with my hand in his, starts to practically skip towards the taxi that is waiting for us.

Once we get out of the taxi we slowly walk up the stairs to my apartment hand in hand. I think we are both just treasuring the time we have together while he is here.

I open the door to the apartment and we move to the couch in the corner. He sits down heavily, and now that I look at him I can definitely see how tired he is. I sit down as well and curl up under his arm. Another thing that I love about Blaine is how he can make me feel safe and secure. Being next to him is one of the most peaceful feelings I have ever experienced.

I turn on the TV, but really all it is to me is background noise as I feel Blaine's heartbeat under my palm. I really had missed him more than I had realized. Right after we had broken up I told myself I would find someone who was better for me, but I always knew in the back of my mind that Blaine was it. There was no one that could live up to Blaine, and I didn't want anyone else to.

For the first time tonight I realize just how close I am to Blaine's neck. I breathe in deeply and revel in the scent that is Blaine. Before I can stop myself I reach out and kiss his neck. I hear him gasp above me, and I know he wasn't expecting this. Honestly I wasn't even expecting it myself, but now that the barrier has been crossed I can't help myself. I take his face in my hands and touch my lips to his. It takes him a second to respond, but once he does he kisses me back with a hunger that I wasn't expecting.

At first the kiss is slow, but passionate. However, as time goes on the kiss quickly heats up and becomes more about our need to be close to each other. I slowly raise us up off the couch without our lips parting, and we make our way to my bed. I know for a fact that Rachel is out with Brody tonight, so we have the house to ourselves.

Blaine breaks away long enough to ask me the question that I knew he would. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He looks straight into my eyes so he can tell whether I'm lying or not. I hesitate for a second before giving an affirmative nod. "Blaine, there is no one else I would rather be with than you. One mistake isn't going to change that."

Gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleeglee

Afterwards Blaine wraps his arm around me and squeezes gently. That protected feeling quickly washes over me and I lean back into his embrace. Today has definitely turned out much better than I had expected.

I have my boyfriend back, and while I shouldn't be trusting him so quickly after what happened, I can't really help myself. I can tell that this isn't the man that I saw a couple of weeks previously. He is much more like the man I met in a blue blazer at a time that seems so long ago.

I turn over under his arm and stare into those beautiful eyes of his. This position reminds me of our first time, and I recollect fondly over it for a couple of minutes.

He nuzzles into me, and I wrap my arm around him. Our roles are reversed, and now I am the one holding him. This is another reason that I love our relationship. We don't have set roles in place. If one of us needs to be held then the other will hold them. It's comforting to know that we can settle back into the way we used to be so quickly.

We may have a long way to go before our relationship is back to normal, and it may never be exactly the same again. However, right now what is important to me is that we have each other, and that we have the opportunity to try and make things work again.


End file.
